


terrible handwriting

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Valentine's Day, Young Newt Scamander, cheeky newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts





	

Meandering into the great hall, you were greeted with a sea of giggling girls and apprehensive looking boys, clutching envelopes, ranging in colours from, red to pink to delicately decorated, to plain white. A little confused you made your way to your table, plopping yourself down, and grabbing a slice of toast as the rack floated by, adding a generous spread of marmalade. 

You were just about to bite into the delicious breakfast, when an owl dropped a piece of parchment on your plate. That was odd, you had already written to your parents this week. 

Beginning to panic, you hurriedly picked up the letter, only for your worry to ebb away as you realised that the parchment was folded extremely neatly, into the shape of a swan. 

On the swans neck in cramped handwriting, was written, ‘open me, please.’ Still utterly bewildered, you had drawn the attention of a handful of younger girls. It seemed a shame to spoil such a lovely piece of craftsmanship, nevertheless you did as the swan asked, and began to unfurl it with cautious fingers. 

you recognised that spidery handwriting, the owner of it sat next to you in potions, a faint smile tugging at your lips at the thought of newt spending hours poring over this piece of parchment. Your smile only grew wider as you read, the beautiful words. 

You were positively beaming as you searched the hufflepuff table, looking for a particular mess of auburn curls. 

You couldn’t find that curly mop anywhere in the great hall. Disappointment filled your chest, as you checked your watch, there wasn’t time to look for him elsewhere, as you hurried your way to charms.

Words from the beautiful letter floating through your mind, as you impatiently drummed your fingers on the desk, the clock seemingly standing still, as you waited for your potions class, at the end of the school day. 

Eventually potions came around. As you headed down to the chilled dungeons, nerves began to build in your stomach. The beautiful letter, might not have even been from newt, after all the person hadn’t signed their name, you only had the handwriting to go on. Could it possibly be that your besotted brain was playing tricks on you? 

You warily made your way to your stool beside newt , taking several deep calming breaths. “Are you alright? You look a bit pale’ his brow furrowed with concern, ‘I’m alright, just a long day.’ You reassured him, as the professor began the lesson. You however were far more interested in the handwriting of the boy by your side. 

Butterflies began to flutter in your stomach, as you checked the curve of each and every letter that he scribbled down. Newt must have felt your starring, as he looked up from his work, a slight smile at the corner of his full lips. A twinkle in his eyes, as he saw your own giddy smile. 

“you have terrible handwriting you know.’ You teased a little flirtatiously, “not so bad that you couldn’t read my letter. I hope you liked the swan.’ He teased back. Both of your smiles wider than they had been before, as newt’s cheeks flushed. 

You gently placed your hand on his, where it sat on your shared desk, before he intertwined your fingers together. 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
